The Contest
by Foxy Love
Summary: Kagome and Sango hold a contest and guess who wins? The only ones who hate them. Will there be drama? Yes! Will there be humor? Of course! Will there be sexual tension? HELL YEA!
1. Chapter 1

Whats up my peeps? This is Foxy Love and this is my first fanfic so NO FLAMES!!! Thank you.J

Disclaimer: I …… don't….own……INUYASHA!!! Are u happy now u horrible lawyers? I said it…. Or wrote it….whatever!

_Italics - thoughts_

**Bold - flashbacks**

Regular - talking

Main characters

Inuyasha Takahashi - 24 yrs old. Rich seductive bachelor who at the moment cant stand Kagome. (hanyou)

Kagome Higurashi - 21 yrs old. Famous actress in Japan and Inuyasha's nightmare come true.(miko)

Miroku Houshi - 24 yrs old. Inuyasha's best friend who's perverted and has a hand that's a bit too friendly! (monk)

Sango Taisho - 22 yrs old. Famous actress and Kagome's best bud and roommate.( human)

Koga Ookami - 24 yrs old. Kagome and Sango's manager. (wolf demon)

Ayame Tanaka - 21 yrs old. Kagome, Sango, and Koga's assistant.( wolf demon)

Kikyo Yamamoto - 22 yrs old. Hoe who wants Inuyasha but cant get him so causes a lot of trouble in the story.

Chapter 1 : Wasted

" Get out!! Get the hell away from me before I whoop all yall asses right here right now!"

A furious Kagome yelled chasing reporters out of her mansion. " Kags I think you should calm down." Sango said watching her best friend punch a reporter square in the jaw. _" I know that hurt! Ow."_

Sango thought.

" Calm down??? Calm down??!! How can I calm down when these stupid ass reporters wont get out of the villa??" crash _" There goes the $50,000 vase I bought last month."_ "Hey did you just take a picture of me?? Give me that camera u idiot!!" Sango yelled as she chased the poor photographer around the living room.

" _Ha. And she says I need to calm down." _thought Kag. " Hey Sango how bout we show these idiots the door huh?" " Great idea Kagome!" Sango answered. 20 minutes later and a bunch of injured reporters later, Kagome and Sango sat down ont heir white leather couch each drinking a bottle of Smirnoff Ice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Yo Miroku, I'm back." " Hey Inuyasha. Come in here." Miroku yelled from the living room of their house. " Look who's on the T.V. ! "Who?" Inu asked. " Only the finest two girls ever! Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taisho. The best and sexiest actresses yet!" Miroku said getting a bit too excited thinking of himself and the two. " Yeah they're also the most spoiled and selfish bitches yet." Inuyasha said.

"What bout Kikyo?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha thought about it. "Ok maybe the second most spoiled and selfish bitches yet." Miroku just chuckled n said " I still don't know how u can put Sango and Kagome in the same category as that slut its unbelievable."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After finishing about 6 bottles of Smirnoff Ice each Sango and Kagome were pretty much drunk off their asses. " Hey Kagome hiccup you know what we should do? hiccup Weshouldletsomeguyshaveacontestandwhoeverwinscangetlaidbyu…us…whatever EVERYBODY CAN GET LAID!!!!!" Sango said slurring her words together. "Dats a weally wood idea umm…Wongo!" Kagome said. "Uhhhh I thought my name was Sando?"Sango (A.N. Or should I say Wongo or Sando? Lol sorry stupid moment on with the story!) "Watever dats a good idea you! hehehe Ya kno I like da way u stink hehehe"

"Hey Kago…. What the hell happened to you two???" Koga yelled as he walked into the room and saw the girls dancing around half naked with Smirnoff bottles in their hands. "Hiya Koga!" Sango said and then she fell off the table she was dancing on. "I am OOOKAAYY!!"

"Hey Koga" Kagome said whispering seductively in his ear. "What do you say we get to know each otha a bit betta" She said suggestively while pushing herself up against him. "As much as that is tempting Kagome I'd really rather not right now." _"This is just great the one time she wants me she's wasted!" _

"Well fine be that way! I'll just do Wongo's idea and have a lot of guys do a contest and whoever wins can get laid by me!" Kagome said pouting. "And me!" Sango yelled popping out of nowhereKoga rolled his eyes. "Come on you two let's get you ready for your interview" He said thinking about the idea.

"_Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea I would have to change it up a bit though." _" Why did you guys have to get hammered an hour before your interviews?" "Cuz itz a lot of fun u should try it!" Sango said. Koga sighed. But they were too busy laughing for no apparent reason to hear him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well there's the first chappy. Hope you liked it! I'll try and update as soon as I can I promise! SOOO Review now PLZ!

Foxy Signing Off!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody I know chapter 1 was kinda short and I'm sorry and I'll try a to make my other chapters longer I promise!

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha………sigh if only wishes came true..

Chapter 2 : The Contest & The Incident At The Gym

" Kaede can you make some of your special herb tea. These two decided it was a good idea to get drunk right before their interview so they need one huge cup of it each."

Koga said to the head chef of the villa. "You're funny looking!" Kagome yelled pointing at Kaede. Kagome and Sango started laughing like idiots and hiccupping a lot.

" Make sure those are REALLY big cups." Koga said holding unto both girls so they wouldn't fall down or break something.

He sat them on the bar stools by the island. He resumed talking to Kaede when they heard a huge thump .

They turned around and saw Sango on the floor with her feet sticking up in the air! Kagome looked at Koga then at Sango and starting laughing like a hyena.

"Whoops!" Sango said from the floor and then started laughing also. Koga and Kaede sweat dropped anime style and then Koga went to pick Sango up and Kaede went to make the tea.

" Koga I want triple chocolate truffle cake NOW!!!" Kagome yelled. " Hey you old lady with the ugly face make me my cake!"

she screamed at Kaede who just glared at her and continued making the tea while murmuring something about how it's bad idea to annoy those who cook your food and something about poison.

After the tea was made Koga held down the girls and poured the liquid down their throats which was a pretty difficult task with them spitting it

back out at him and all their kicking. Then he gave them a peppermint candy so they wouldn't throw up because of the horrible taste. In about 20 minutes they

were a lot better except for a killer headache but a Tylenol took care of that problem. (A.N. Tylenol what a life saver!)

Koga sent the girls upstairs to get ready for the interview. Kagome took a quick shower and put on an aqua blue silk halter top that had blue swirls all over it.

She wore black dress pants and a pair of open toe black pumps. She didn't wear a lot of makeup (A.N. natural beauty rocks!) just some glossy lip gloss. And a little

bit of baby blue eye shadow. She had on aqua blue earrings that had four glass marbles hanging down. Her hair was in a bun with curls framing her face.

Sango took a 10 minute shower and put on a yellow strapless spring dress with white flowers. She wore white platform shoes. She put on yellow eye shadow, mascara

and clear glossy lip gloss. She had her hair in a half ponytail with strands of hair framing one side of her face. The two met at the top of the staircase, looked at the other

and they both said, "Cute outfit!" They started giggling and walked down the stairs.

Koga who was waiting at the bottom of the spiral staircase for them was wearing a silk silver button up dress shirt with the top three buttons undone with black dress pants and shoes.

"You two look beautiful as always. Now how bad do I look?" "Oh no Koga you look fine I love your shirt!" Kagome said feeling the fabric. " Yeah you look great!

And besides your not the one who's gonna be on camera anyway so chill." Sango said. Koga chuckled " Well thanks you guys err girls. So I'm guessing that everyone is ready

so lets get going before we become late." Koga said walking outside with a girl on each arm. They waited for the limo to pull up and when it did they went in and drove off.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Kagome said with her finger on her chin. "It's probably nothing." Koga answered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Somewhere in the villa

"Oh my goodness I cant believe they left me again!!" yelled a pissed off Ayame. She stormed outside to see the limo drive out unto the road. " How could they forget me?!"

She screamed as she walked back inside. " Miss Ayame please calm down I'm sure they were just extremely busy and forgot. You can always get another limo to take you."

Shiori the top maid said trying to get the young wolf demoness calm. "Ok ok I guess your right can you get a limo down here as soon as possible cuz I don't wanna be late." Ayame said.

"_Just wait till I see you Koga your never gonna forget me again!" _"MWAHAHAHA!!!" Ayame threw her head back and laughed maliciously. Workers stopped what they were

doing and stared at her then slowly started backing away. " Umm miss are you ok?" Shiori asked looking scared as she too slowly backed away.

Ayame froze and realized that everyone was staring at her some scared and some that gave her a look saying 'She's finally lost it'. "Hehehe sorry about that hehe." She said looking suddenly

self conscious. "Just get the limo Shiori I'll be in the living room." Ayame said walking away rather quickly. "

Yes of course. Well don't just stand there get back to work!!" Shiori yelled at the workers still standing there. "Can she be any meaner I mean we're moving arent we it's not like we

actually have anything better to do." some random stupid worker said. "What was that? Did you say something?" Shiori asked getting mad. The man gulped. "No….nothing maam"

"That's what I thought. And I am a tiger demon with exceptional hearing remember that when you want to make some smart ass remark." Shiori said walking away to call the limo service.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back in the limo

"Hey Kagome , Sango can I ask you guys something?" Koga asked them. " Ya sure." Kag said. "What it is?" Sango asked. " What if you guys host a contest and whoever wins gets to stay a few

months with you in the villa. So what do you think?" Koga asked hoping they said yes.

" Yeah that would be cool. A new experience for them you know." Kagome said. "Umm I don't know." Sango said still thinking about the idea. (A.N. Remember now it was her idea in the first place

and yet she doesn't want to do it now tsk tsk tsk don't we all love Sango better when she's drunk? O really it's just me o well!) "It will boost Hollywood status and it will be completely safe I promise you

we'll run the person through the system and see if they have any criminal records, we'll find out the history of them, hell we'll even check their school records!" Koga said trying to convince her to

say yes.

" Sango come on please!! It'll be fun and a great experience! Your always saying how these celebrities are so stuck up and conceited now we'll be able to hang with regular non stuck up and

non conceited people!_ Please _do it for me!!" Kagome said giving her best puppy dog pout. Sango looked at Kagome and regretted it. "Fine I'll go with it just make sure we're not letting some

crazy serial killer into the villa!" Sango said.

"YAY!! So Koga what's the contest gonna be?" Kagome asked. "Well I'm not quite sure. How bout you guys can make it up!" Koga suggested. "Great well I think it could be a trivia. Like what is Sango's favorite color or something." Kagome said getting excited about the whole idea. "Or we could have a random drawing or something like that." Sango said. "Fine we'll have to decide later we're here.

They got out of the limo and started walking into the studio only to see many fans and paparazzi there waiting for them. " O boy here we go you ready Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yep lets all put

on our fake smiles and don't take them off till the end of the interview." Kagome answered. "OK ready. Set. Lets go!" Koga said leading them through the crowd.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Inuyasha and Miroku got in Inuyasha's silver Porsche and started driving to the gym. "Hey Inu. You think there's gonna be any hot girls at the gym today?" Miroku asked putting in one of Inuyasha's

cds and turning the volume up when 'Personal Trainer' by Pretty Ricky (A.N. Which I don't own either) came on. "Miroku I don't think any girl in their right mind would take a second glance at your sorry perverted ass." Inuyasha said.

" Oh that hurt man. Besides I'm sure I can make any girl scream louder than you can in bed." Miroku said trying to keep his distance just in case his temperamental friend decided to rearrange his face.

But he wasn't expecting Inu to just smirk and say, " Yeah they scream louder with you than me cuz just the thought of you touching them scares the shit outta them." Miroku just looked shocked, hurt

and a whole lot more other emotions it made his face look like he was constipated causing Inu to burst out laughing.

Before Miroku could reply though they heard 'My Girl Gotta Girlfriend' by Ray L (A.N. don't own) and Inu realized that his cell phone was going off. 'Hello? Kikyo what the hell do you want I thought I

told you to stop calling my damn phone! I don't give a fuck how much you wanna talk to me I. DON'T. WANT. TO . TALK. TO. YOU BITCH!!! Get that through your thick head!" Inuyasha yelled into

his phone and then hung up and blocked her number.

" Ok I'm gonna make a wild guess here. That was Kikyo wasn't it?" Miroku asked used to his best friends reaction whenever Kikyo called. "Yeah I don't know why that slut wont stop calling me. Don't

she get that I don't want to talk to her. AT ALL!!" Inuyasha said mad that Kinky Ho (A.N. whoops I meant Kikyo hehe) wouldn't get that.

" Whatever we're here anyway" Inuyasha said getting out of the car and walking into the gym. " Hey what about that comment you said earlier?! What's they scream louder cuz they get scared of me

touching them supposed to mean?! Hey stop! Don't you walk away from me!!" Miroku yelled chasing after him.

People leaving the gym just looked at him the men snickering and the woman gaping and mothers hurrying their children away saying things like " Come on honey lets get away from the pedophile. Hurry."

Miroku saw this and realized just how wrong what he had said sounded. " No it's not like that it's not the way it sounded!" Miroku yelled trying to convince the people there. "I'm not a creep or anything!"

"Sure!" some random guy yelled out from the crowd or people. "Excuse me? Whoever said that would they like to come up here I say that to my face?" Miroku asked. " Yeah actually I would I said

SURE! U got a problem with that?" This extremely big buff guy said to him in his face. " Uhhh n..no sir hehe it was a joke really!" Miroku said getting a bit nervous. " Ok well as much fun as this has been

I really gotta go bye!" Miroku said and ran into the gym.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Ok was that better than the 1st chappy cuz I did make it longer. Well thank you xXKandyGrr.loves.Inu-KagzxX, cutestklutz, SexyDemonGirl5000, AznPriestess, and BeAuTiFuL IcE RoSe for reviewing thank you to those who read but chose to not review (sadly) and PLZ REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!!

And I dont know what the contest should be so when you guys review plz give me some ideas thank you.

Foxy Signing Off!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Ok I know I haven't updated in months but I have been sooo busy lately with school but don't worry I'm still working on the story just very very slowly. But once Christmas break hits I'll be back on track so you wont have to wait too long for the next chapter. I'll try my best to write as much as I can in the weekends until then though. Sorry again.

Foxy Signing Off


End file.
